Caring For The Sick
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Seth gets sick and his fellow Shield members have to take care of him
1. Caring For The Sick Part 1

**Caring For The Sick**

**Summary: **Seth gets sick and his fellow Shield members have to take care of him.

**A/N:** I generally don't get requests, but PunkShieldGirl requested this one, so I hope that you like it.

Seth Rollins was driving to the arena for a live event with his best friends. Seth had a sneezing fit when they arrived in the parking lot. He brushed it off thinking that it was probably his allergies kicking up. All three Shield members were escorted to their locker room by security. Roman entered first then Seth and Dean followed. Seth dug around in his bag to find his allergy medication. He found it after he had a long sneezing fit. "You okay there Seth?" Roman asked as he pulled out a couple of tissues from his bag and handed them to Seth. "Yeah. I think that it is just my allergies bothering me." Seth said before sneezing again. "You sure you aren't catching something Rollins?" Dean asked while trying to sound less concerned than what he actually was. "Don't worry it's just allergies. I'll be fine." Seth reassured as he took his allergy medication. The three men continued to get dressed for their match later in the evening. All three Shield members walked into catering for a snack before their match. Dean and Roman took an apple to eat and Seth took a bowl of mixed fruit. Seth ate his fruit and noticed that his throat was hurting a bit. He soon forgot about it when it was time to leave for their match. The Shield made their way down to the ring.

* * *

The match was going well for the Shield until Seth had a sneezing fit and slipped off the apron. Roman and Dean finished the match quickly, so they could check on their sneezing friend. Roman walked up to Seth and grabbed him. Dean followed behind Roman. "Guys. Where are we going?" Seth asked before sneezing again. "You are going to see the doctors, so they can figure out what the hell is wrong with you." Dean said as he opened the door for all three of them. The doctor took Seth back and checked him out. "So, what brings your here Mr. Rollins?" The doctor asked while taking a look at Seth. "I have been sneezing like crazy since we got here and I think it's just my allergies giving me fits. Then my throat started to hurt when I was eating." Seth said as he sneezed again. "From the looks of it you may have gotten a tiny cold. You should rest and drink plenty of fluids for a few days." The doctor said. Seth walked back to his friends and they left to their hotel room. Seth went down to the gym and ran for an hour. When Seth got back, dinner had arrived for all three of them. "So, what did the doctor say about your sneezing Seth?" Dean asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "He said that I might have a tiny cold and to rest." Seth said as he finished eating. "Night guys." Seth said as he went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Seth woke up with his throat killing him. He couldn't breathe out of his nose that well and started to cough violently. Seth went back to sleep for a few more hours until Roman and Dean woke him up. "Seth you alright?" Roman asked as he placed a hand on Seth's sweaty forehead. Seth started to cough violently again. "I feel like horrible Roman." Seth said in a hoarse voice. Roman grabbed a thermometer out of his bag, so he could take Seth's temperature. Seth willingly let Roman take his temperature. "101.2. It looks like you have a fever Seth." Dean said as he grabbed the thermometer out of Seth's mouth. "Great. I made it worse when I ran last night." Seth said before coughing again. "Seth. What symptoms do you have?" Dean asked. "You said that I have fever. My throat hurts a lot, I am coughing my brains out and I can't breathe out of my nose." Seth said as he shivered a bit. "Dean. Can you pick up some medicine and soup for our sick friend." Roman asked. "Sure thing Roman." Dean said as he picked the car keys. Seth got up to go take a shower and he stopped and leaned against the doorway wheezing. "Seth you alright?" Roman asked worryingly. "Yeah. I think so, but I need a shower." Seth said as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean came back just in time to help Seth back into bed. Seth was sitting up in bed and reading. "Here Seth. Take this it may knock you out, but you'll feel better." Dean said as he handed Seth a bottle of water and the medicine. "Thanks." Seth said as he took the medicine. Seth continued to read until Roman came with a bowl of soup and tea. Seth slowly drank the tea until he had a coughing fit and choked on it. Dean got up from his bed and frantically patted Seth on the back. Seth finally stopped coughing and fell asleep. The next morning Dean and Roman woke up to Seth coughing and wheezing. "Jesus Christ! I think that he is getting worse." Dean said as he walked up to Seth. Roman grabbed the thermometer and put it in Seth's mouth to take his temperature. "103.2. It went up." Roman said as he uncovered Seth from the blankets. "Roman should we take him to the Emergency Room?" Dean asked as he grabbed a cool damp washcloth for Seth. Seth started to cough violently again and he spat out blood. Roman cleaned the blood off of Seth and picked him up. "Dean you drive us to the nearest hospital and quick." Roman said as he walked out the door with Seth coughing again. When the three Shield members arrived at the hospital, the nurses and doctors to Seth back to see what was wrong with him. Seth was taken up to a room where he was treated.

* * *

Seth woke up and looked around the white room. "Where am I and what happened?" Seth asked as he pushed the button to make the bed rise. "Your little cold of yours ended up turning into pneumonia because of your run you had. You had a high fever and a nasty cough. What else did he have Roman?" Dean teased as he walked into the hospital room. "You spat out blood and was wheezing." Roman said as he gave Seth his bag. "How long was I out for?" Seth asked as he got up slowly from the bed. "I say about four days. The nurses took out your IV before we left to get your things, so we could leave after you woke up." Dean said. Seth left to get dressed and returned. "Ready to go?" Roman asked as he picked up Seth's bag. "Seth, you know the next time you get a tiny cold. Roman and I forbid you to run." Dean said as he entered the car. "Yeah. Yeah." Seth said as the Shield left the hospital to their next destination.

**The End**


	2. Caring For The Sick Part 2

**Caring For The Sick Part 2**

**Summary: **It has been a few weeks since Seth was sick and now Roman is sick. Now Seth and Dean have to care for him.

**A/N: **I hope you all like part 2 stay tuned for part 3.

Roman woke up and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Seth woke up to the slamming of the bathroom door. Seth slowly got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Roman. Are you alright in there?" Seth asked as he was hearing Roman retching. Seth walks into the bathroom and pulls Roman's hair back. Roman stopped retching and grabbed a towel to wipe his mouth with. "You alright Roman?" Seth asked again as him and Roman walk out of the bathroom. "I feel like shit Seth." Roman said as he went back into the bathroom. Seth grabbed the small waste basket and a bottle of water for Roman. Roman emerged from the bathroom and sits in Seth's living room. Seth handed Roman the waste basket and the bottle before leaving to wake Dean up. "Dean get your ass up, Roman is sick and I need to head to the store." Seth stated as he shook Dean. "How sick is he?" Dean asked as he put a tank top on. "He puked twice and I gave him some water. So he wouldn't get dehydrated." Seth said as he heard the bathroom door slam. "Make that three times." Dean said. "Dean. Can you please take his temperature? The thermometer is in the medicine cabinet." Seth said as he left for the store.

* * *

When Seth arrived back to his home, he saw Dean fighting with Roman. "Seth! I need help! Roman is being difficult!" Dean shouts as he lets go of Roman. "Roman. Will you please let us take care of you?" Seth asked nicely as he slowly walked up to the big Samoan. Roman willingly let Seth take his temperature. Dean grumbled as he left the room. "100.6. It looks like you have a slight fever big guy." Seth said as he took the thermometer out of Roman's mouth. Roman pushed Seth slightly and ran into the bathroom. After about five minutes, Roman emerges from the bathroom with his hair tied back. "Roman. Lets get you back to bed, so you can rest." Seth said as he grabbed the second waste basket. Roman laid down in the bed and grabbed the waste basket. "Roman. I got you some Gatorade to drink. Do you want me to bring you some before I go out for a run?" Roman nodded before using the waste basket. Seth came back to the room with a bottle of Gatorade, a large spoon and some medicine for Roman to take. Roman looked at the spoon and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Roman. You need to take this, so you can feel better." Seth said as he poured the medicine onto the spoon. Roman shook his head. Dean walked into the room to see Seth standing over Roman with the spoon in hand. "I'll help you out Seth with this one." Dean said as he grabbed the big Samoan's arms. Roman reluctantly took the medicine and settled into bed. "Dean. Can you watch him while I go out and run?" Seth asked as he grabbed headphones and iPod. "Sure. Do you want me to make him some soup and clean out his waste baskets?" Dean asked as he daintily picks up the waste basket. Seth nodded as he left his home for a run.

* * *

Seth returned from his run to see Roman lounging on the couch drinking his Gatorade. "How are you feeling Roman?" Seth asked. "I feel a bit better. I ate some soup and haven't puked since before you made take that medicine." Roman said as he emptied his bottle of Gatorade. "That's good, but can we take your temperature?" Seth asked while picking up the thermometer. Roman nodded and didn't fight it. "100.1. It went down a few tenths of a degree, but you should take some more medicine to get this out of your system." Seth said as he walked into his kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Here. I got you something else to take since you fought the other stuff." Seth said as he grabbed the pill bottle out of pocket. Roman grabbed the pill bottle and took the medicine. Dean walked out of the bathroom in a different set of clothes. "I had a little mishap with both waste baskets and I had to take a shower. Also I cleaned the mess and your bathroom smells like bleach now." Dean said as he plopped down on the chair beside Roman. Roman drank his water and watched the TV before falling asleep. "Dean. Roman fell asleep and I think we should put him to bed." Seth said as he grabbed Roman's legs. Dean and Seth helped Roman into bed and tucked him into bed. "Seth. I thought you had dogs." Dean said while walking into the kitchen. "I do, but they are with my mom." Seth said. Seth grabbed a movie and put it in the DVD player. The movie was one of Seth's favorite horror movies. "Seth. I have a question." Dean said. "What is it Dean?" Seth asked. "How did get Roman to let you take his temperature earlier?" Dean asked. "I was just nice and gentle with him. Sometimes that's all you have to be with the big guy." Seth said as he went to answer the door. Seth saw two small dogs run up to him. "Hi guys. Were you nice for grandma?" Seth cooed at his dogs. "Seth. They were little angels." Seth's mom said as she saw Dean. "Seth. I thought all three of you were staying here." She said. "All three of us are here, Roman is sick and he is resting." Seth said before she left. Seth and Dean resume watching their movie before falling asleep.

* * *

Roman woke up with small balls of fur laying on his chest. "Well, hello there little fellas." Roman whispered to the small dogs while picking them up. Roman went to the bathroom to shower and change. Roman walked out of the room to see his friends sleeping. Roman walked into the kitchen and made himself something to eat. Roman set his soup down on the dining room table and went back to retrieve his apple and Gatorade. Seth woke up and saw that his dining room light was on. Seth leaned on the doorway and watched his sick friend eat. After two bowls of soup and two apples, Roman finally noticed Seth. "It looks somebody feels better." Seth chuckles. "Hey. I was hungry." Roman joked. "We need to wake Dean up because he needs to get his things packed so we can leave in the morning." Seth said as he went to the sink to clean the dishes. Roman grabbed another apple and woke Dean up with it. "We are under attack!" Dean exclaims while picking up the apple. "Dean you need to get up and get your things packed. We leave in the morning and give my apple back." Roman said as he grabbed his apple from Dean. "Hey Roman. Where are my dogs?" Seth asked. "I took them out and they are in the backyard." Roman said as he let the dogs in. The Shield finished packing before going to bed. The next morning, all three Shield members were on their way to Des Moines for Raw.


	3. Caring For The Sick Part 3

**Caring For The Sick Part 3**

**Summary: **Dean gets sick and his two best friends get to take care of him.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked this story. The next installments for this fic will be The Shield members will be caring for their injured brothers.

Dean sat on the balcony of the hotel room he shares with his best friends on a cold winter night. "Dean get in here!" Roman shouts. Dean brushes his hand through semi-frozen hair before walking inside. "Roman. Be nice. Let the man sit out in the cold if he wants to." Seth scolds. Roman rolls his eyes and resumes playing solitaire. Dean sits down beside Roman and watches the TV quietly. "You know Roman. I am amazed that you aren't complaining about the cold." Dean teased. Seth watched his two best friends closely. "I am used to it now. Well, almost." Roman chuckles. "Yeah. I remember the last time we were up here, you nearly froze to death. Even though you were wearing a whole bunch of layers." Seth joked. "Not funny." Roman said. Dean got up to change for bed. "So, which one of us is sleeping on the couch tonight?" Seth asked. Roman shrugged and went back to his game. Seth took the phone out of his hand and put it in his pocket. "Hey!" Roman shouts. "You have been on this thing since you found it. It's time to take a break." Seth scolded while patting Roman on the head. Dean emerges out of the bathroom and saw Roman fighting with Seth over his phone. Dean swiftly took the phone away from the two of them. "Roman. You need to take a break and play solitaire with the deck of cards I have in my bag. Seth. You need to quit acting like a woman." Dean said calmly before kicking Roman off the couch, so he could go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke with an ungodly pain in his ears. Dean ignores it and goes on about his day. "Yo Seth! Are you ready to go!" Roman shouts. "Yeah. Yeah. Don't get your panties in a knot." Seth says as he grabs his bag. All three men entered the car and drove to their next destination. The pain in Dean's ears was getting worse, but he stayed quiet. "Yo Dean. You have been really quiet today. Are you alright man?" Roman asked. Dean nodded and looked out the window. The Shield arrived at the arena and got ready for the night. The loudness of the arena was too much for Dean. Dean has a match later in the night. "Hey. You alright Dean?" Seth whispers in Dean's ear. "Yeah. I am fine." Dean lies. The Shield goes down to the ring for the match. Dean covered his ears when Kane's pyros went off. The match started off with Dean in control of the match until a smack to the side of the head caused Dean to back off. Kane took control of the match and won. Dean was sitting in the corner on the brink of tears.

* * *

Roman grabs his hurting friend. "Where are we going?" Dean chokes out. "We are going to see if you are alright." Seth says as he tails behind them. Dean fights a bit before going limp. Roman sets his friend down in the exam table before leaving to retrieve their things. "So Mr. Ambrose, what brings you here today?" The doctor asked. "Well, my ears have been hurting all day and it just has been getting worse and worse." Dean says as he covers his ears again. The doctor exams his ears and Dean starts to cry due to the unbearable pain. "It looks like you have a pretty bad ear infection. I'll write a prescription for an antibiotic and you should feel better in about week. You should also take a pain reliever to reduce pain and possible swelling." The doctor said as Roman walked in to see his friend crying. "He has an ear infection Mr. Reigns and he'll be out for a week. He has an antibiotic to take and he should take something to relieve the pain in his ears." The doctor said as he handed Roman the prescription he wrote out for Dean. Dean grabbed Roman's arm and looked up at him. "Roman can you carry me to the car?" Dean asked. Roman nodded and picked Dean up. The two went to meet up with Seth. "So, what is wrong with him Roman?" Seth asked when he saw Roman carrying Dean. "He has a nasty ear infection. He is going to be on an antibiotic for a week and has to take something to relieve the pain in his ears." Roman said as he put Dean in the back of the car. The trio left for Florida.

* * *

When the trio arrived at Roman's home, they settled Dean into the guest room. Seth left to pick up Dean's prescription from the pharmacy. Roman walked towards the doorway and stopped when he heard a whimper from his sick friend. "Roman. Stay with me please." Dean pleads. "Can I get you something to drink and some medicine to take care of the pain in your ears first?" Roman asked. Dean nodded and sat up. Roman returned with a bottle of water and the medicine. Dean took the medicine and curled up in the bed. Roman sat beside his sick friend. Seth returned with Dean's antibiotic and had him take it. Dean fell asleep.

* * *

Roman and Seth were watching TV in the living room. "Roman. Don't you think that it is odd to see Dean like this?" Seth asked. "Like what?" Roman asked. "He seems a bit childlike in a way. Not his independent self." Seth said. "He had a fucked up life growing up and he probably had to take care of himself when he was sick. Since he has been with us, he has taken care of us and now we are taking care of him." Roman said as he goes to check on Dean. Roman walks back out of the room and sits in his chair. "Is he still asleep?" Seth asked. "Yeah. He is sleeping peacefully." Roman said. "I think he feels safe with us around when he is at his weakest." Seth chuckled as he went into the kitchen to make dinner. Dean staggered out of the guest room groggily and sat on the couch. "Did you have a nice nap?" Roman asked. Dean nodded. The trio ate dinner and played cards.

* * *

The week went quick and Dean was feeling a lot better. "Come on guys! We need to get this show on the road!" Dean shouts as he enters the driver seat of the car. Seth and Roman walk to the car. The trio left the driveway and on to their next destination.


	4. Caring For The Injured Part 1

**Caring For The Injured Part 1**

**Summary:** Dean gets injured during a match and his fellow Shield members take care of him.

**A/N: **I decided to put random scenarios in this fic to show how much The Shield cares for each other. I hope you all like this.

* * *

"Shit!" Dean shouts as he clutches his injured elbow a few hours before Raw starts. Dean scooted into the corner of the barricade. Roman walks over to his injured friend. Out of pure instinct, Dean starts to kick at Roman. "Dean. Calm down. I am not going to hurt you. Just let me take you back to the trainers please." Roman said in a calm tone. Dean took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Dean slowly got up and walked towards Roman. "Roman. Can you carry me? Every time I move makes this hurt more than it already does." Dean asked. Roman gently picked up his hurt friend and walks to the Trainers' Room. Roman placed Dean on the exam table. "So, what happened to cause this injury Mr. Ambrose?" The Doctor asked. Dean blushed before speaking. "I was trying a different way to get into the ring during our entrance and I slipped off the top rope falling onto the floor where I caught myself. I think I dislocated my elbow." Dean said. "Your elbow does seem to be out of place. Lets get an X-ray to find out for sure." The Doctor said. After about an hour and several knocked out doctors later, Dean's elbow was put back into place and he was in a sling now. Seth frantically walks into the trainers' room looking for his friends. "Dean are you alright! I told you not to try it!" Seth panicked. "Seth. I am fine. I only dislocated my elbow. Good thing we already did our promo because I want to get out of here and go home." Dean whined. "Fine. Lets get our things and head back to your place." Seth said as he walked out. Roman walked to the door and was stopped by Dean. "Roman. Is it me or is Seth kinda pissed about my elbow?" Dean asked. "He did tell you not to do it, so he could be a little bit flustered with you." Roman said as he takes his spot in the driver seat. "Hey! I was driving!" Dean protested. "You aren't allowed to drive with an injured elbow." Roman scolded as he took the keys from Dean.

The trio arrives at Dean's home shortly after leaving the arena. Dean was getting very irritable due to the fact that the pain medicine for his elbow was wearing off. Roman dropped off Dean and Seth and left to pick up some dinner for the trio. "Stupid fucking door." Dean cursed while trying to unlock the door. "Here. Let me get that for you." Seth said as he unlocked the door. Dean stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Dean emerges from his bed room dressed in his pajamas without the sling on. "Dean you should really have the sling on." Seth scolded. Dean plopped on the couch and used a pillow to prop himself up with. "Fuck the sling. I don't need it." Dean spat. Roman walked in and heard everything that Dean said. "Do you want to have surgery on this and fuck up your wrestling career?" Roman scolded. "No. I'll put it back on." Dean said as he went retrieve the sling. Seth went to the kitchen to serve everyone dinner. Dean walks in and grabs his plate before making his way to the living room. "Fuck this!" Dean shouts as he loses his plate of food. Dean storms off to his bedroom. "Roman. I think he is frustrated about his elbow." Seth whispers to Roman. The duo heard a loud crash in Dean's room. "I do too. I'll go check on him and you grab his plate. Roman said as he got up. "Dean. Can I come in?" Roman asked as he knocked on the door. "Go away! I am done with this shit!" Dean shouted. "Dean. Let me in and let us help you please." Roman pleaded. Dean opened the door and let his brothers in. Dean laid back down in his bed and watched his brothers. Seth had a pill bottle in his hand. "Dean. Does your elbow hurt? It's been a long time since you had anything for it." Seth asked. Dean nodded as he writhed in pain. Seth handed Dean the medicine before leaving the room. Dean took the medicine and propped his elbow on his pillow. "Dean. You hungry?" Roman asked as he saw his friend start to shake and twitch. Dean nods. Roman left the room to make Dean another plate.

Roman returns with dinner for Dean. "Thanks Roman. I appreciate it." Dean said as he attempts to eat left handed. Roman left his brother to eat. "So, is he doing better?" Seth asked while cleaning up. "Yeah. Being in pain and not eating can make anybody irritable." Roman said. Roman grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to change. Roman emerges from the bathroom and went to check on Dean. Dean was asleep with his elbow still propped up on the pillow. Roman smiled and cleaned up the tray. "Seth. Could you wash these too?" Roman asked while watching Seth do the dishes. Roman walked into the guest room and fell asleep for the night. The next morning Roman was woken up by a frantic Dean. "Roman! Wake up! I need to go to see my doctor and Seth isn't here and my car is still here." Dean said as he ran out of the room. Roman groggily gets up and gets dressed. Dean was already in the car waiting for Roman. The duo arrived at the doctors office and signed Dean in. They made Dean do some paperwork while they waited. "Roman. Can you help me fill out this paperwork?" Dean asked. Roman nodded and took the pen and papers from Dean and wrote down everything Dean told him. When the paperwork was complete, Dean took it up to the secretaries. The duo waited until Dean was called back. Roman sat in the waiting room chair until dozing off. Roman was jostled awake after about forty-five minutes. Roman stretched and opened his eyes. "Roman. Wake up. I have some good news and bad news." Dean said. The duo walked out to the car and went home. "So, what is wrong with your elbow?" Roman asked. "I don't need surgery, but I am gonna be out for about two months. I already talked to Vince and you and Seth are gonna be out too." Dean said. Roman nodded as they drove into the drive. The duo went into Dean's home and hung out. The two months had gone by quickly for The Shield and now the trio was back to their travels. "Hurry up you two! I am done being at home!" Dean shouts as he runs through the airport. Roman and Seth just look at one another when watching their brother run through the airport.


	5. Caring For The Injured Part 2

**Caring for the Injured part 2**

**Summary: **The Shield plays a friendly game of football with a few fellow wrestlers on their week off. Sometimes luck isn't on the boys' side.

The Shield gets ready for their day at the park for their friendly game of football. "Roman. Why do we need all of these coolers for?" Dean asked as he placed them in the back of Roman's pick up. "Because it 99 degrees and very humid out. Nobody needs to get heat exhaustion from this." Roman said as he put the last cooler in the pick up. "Dean! Come on! We'll meet Roman there!" Seth shouts as he enters their rental car. Dean follows suit and the duo leaves. Roman rolls his eyes at his brothers as they drove down his drive. Roman packed his gym bag and first aid kit before finally leaving for the park. Roman met up with his brothers and took all of the coolers out of the truck. "So, when are the others supposed get here?" Seth asked as he sat on one of the coolers. Roman shrugged and and dialed his phone to find the others. Roman placed his phone to his ear and saw the others drive up. "Hey Fellas! Ready for a beating a life time!" Sheamus shouts. John and Wade followed behind. "We sure are and what is the wager this time?" Dean asked while handing out the bandanas to each team members. "Losers have to pay for drinks for the winners while we are here." John said as he tied the red bandana on his head. "Deal!" The Shield shouts as they tied their orange bandanas. "Touch or Tackle?" Wade asked while tying the bandana. "Tackle. You guys start." Roman said.

* * *

The game was going well for The Shield the were up by seven and going strong. Seth's phone went off to indicate that it was half time. Both teams grabbed waters and ice to cool off. "So, what's the plan Big Guy?" Dean asked Roman quietly. Roman looked at the other team. "I'd say I'll pass the ball to Dean and run down to the end zone. Then Seth takes out Wade. Dean then will pass the ball to me after I take out John and Sheamus." Roman whispered while pouring a water bottle over his head. "Yo Guys! We ready to go!" John shouts. Seth set the timer of his phone for the next and final half. Roman had control of the ball and passed it to Dean before blasting John. Seth took out Wade and followed Roman. Dean saw an opening and passed it to Roman. Roman caught the ball and was blasted by Sheamus and John. Roman felt an intense pain in his knee when he went down. John and Sheamus got up from the play and looked at Roman's knee. "You alright Fella?" Sheamus asked. Roman sat up and winced. Dean and Seth ran towards Roman. "I think I dislocated my knee and I guess the game is over." Roman said as tried to get up. "Roman. Don't move." Dean scolded at his brother. "John. There is a first aid kit and a bag in my truck. Bring them to me." Roman ordered as he looked John in the eyes. John went to the truck and grabbed the items "Wade, put the three of the coolers in the trunk of Dean and Seth's rental car." Roman told Wade. Wade packed the coolers away. "Dean there should be two ice packs that you can fill with ice in the first aid kit and Seth there is a blanket in my bag pull it out lay it out. Dean and Seth did what they were told. "Finally Sheamus. You call the emergency room that you are coming in with an injured friend." Roman said. Sheamus nodded and took his phone out. "Now here is the tricky part putting me on the blanket and placing me into the bed of the truck." Roman said while grabbing the ice packs. Dean, Seth, Wade, and John helped Roman into the bed of the truck and placed the ice packs on his knee. "Sheamus can I trust you to not wreck my truck?" Roman asked while handing him the keys. Sheamus nodded and went into the car.

* * *

When Roman arrived to the hospital, he had lost his cool and was extremely pissed off now due to the pain in his knee had gotten worse when the adrenaline wore off. The emergency room doctors had gotten Roman out of the truck with some difficulties. "If you don't stop touching me! I will spear every single fucking one of you!" Roman shouts as the nurses attempt put an IV in. Roman wasn't having it and pulled his arm away from the nurses. Dean and Seth walked over to Roman and pinned his arm down, so the nurses were able to IV in to give Roman something for his pain. Roman calmed down a bit, but was still very agitated. The doctor came in and checked out Roman's knee. Roman winced. "So, how did this happen Mr. Reigns?" The doctor asked. Roman glared at the doctor when the doctor moved his kneecap. "He was playing football and a couple of our friends tackled him." Seth said as he put a hand on Roman's shoulder. The doctor left and came back with a nurse with a syringe. "Mr. Reigns, we are going give you some more medicine for the pain and then we are going to put your knee back into place." The doctor told Roman. Roman nodded and turned his head away from his knee and the doctor.

* * *

About fifty-five minutes and several injured medical personnel later, Roman's knee was back into place and he was sedated. "Big Guy caused some trouble with that knee injury of his." Dean chuckled as the others walked up. "Yo guys. Is Roman alright?" John asked. "Yeah, but they had to knock his ass out. They put his knee back in and he basically flipped out and got aggressive." Seth said. "Lets get him back to his place, so he won't hurt anybody else." John said as the doctor came back. "Mr. Reigns can go, but he'll need to see his actual physician as soon as possible. I wrote him a prescription for to relieve his pain and reduce swelling." the doctor said. John and Sheamus set Roman into the wheelchair and wheeled him to the truck. Dean grabbed the crutches and knee brace for Roman and followed everyone out. When the group arrived at Roman's house, they settled Roman into his bedroom and walked out. "Do you three need help taking him to his doctor tomorrow?" Wade asked. Dean shook his head. "Nah. We'll be fine with the Big Guy, but thanks for your help and the offer." Seth said as he walked out with the others. Dean sat on the couch and turned the TV on before hearing something crash inside Roman's room. "God Fucking Damn It!" Dean hears as he walks towards Roman's room. "Roman. You alright in there Buddy?" Dean asked as he knocked on the door. "I hate everything!" Roman shouts. Dean walks in and sees Roman on the floor attempting to put his knee brace on. "Fell off the bed?" Dean asked. Roman nodded and got back onto the bed. "You know, you could have asked for help." Dean joked as he put Roman's knee brace on. Roman glared. "Just give me the damn crutches." Roman grumbled. The duo walked out and entered the living room. Roman sat in chair with his knee propped up. Seth walked in with takeout. "Look who calmed down finally." Seth teased as he sat on the couch. Roman threw a pillow at Seth. "Chill out Man and eat before you kill us!" Dean teased as he handed Roman his dinner. The trio happily ate their dinner after agreeing on an action film to watch. "So, how much damage did I cause to the medical personnel?" Roman asked while wincing. "You punched a few male nurses and you had to be knocked out." Dean said calmly. "Really? I don't remember anything after hearing my knee snap." Roman explained. The trio was finished eating and Dean and Seth abandoned Roman for the night. Roman took the medicine that Seth left for him and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Roman was woken up by the pounding on his door. Roman slowly got to the door and frowned at his visitors. "You know. I gave you two a key for a reason." Roman scolded at Dean and Seth. "We forgot them at Seth's place last time we were there and you didn't answer our calls or texts." Dean said. "Now get your butt moving or you'll be late." Seth scolds as he watches Roman leave to go change. Roman got dressed and left for the doctors office. Roman arrived at the office and signed in. He was called back quickly. "Good morning Mr. Reigns. How are you this morning?" The doctor greets. "I have been better." Roman chuckled as he motioned to his knee. The doctor took a look at his knee and the MRI from yesterday. "I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that you won't need surgery, but the bad news is that you will be out for about six months. You can still travel, but you'll start physical therapy with the trainers after about six weeks." She said. Roman nodded and left. Roman got into to the car and sighed. "So, how long you out for?" Dean asked. "About six months, but I can travel." Roman said. "So, what did we learn Roman?" Seth teased. "To never attempt my game plan ever again." Roman said as the trio drove out of the parking lot.


	6. Caring For The Sick Part 4

**Caring For The Sick Part 4**

**Summary: **Seth gets a bad case of the stomach flu and he has his brothers take care of him.

Seth woke up to his stomach lurching and he ran to the bathroom. Roman woke up to the slamming of the bathroom door. Roman stretched and slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Seth! You alright in there!" Roman shouts as he knocked on the door. Roman heard retching and the water running afterwords. "Seth. You okay in there?" Roman asked while hearing retching again. Roman slowly walked into the bathroom to see Seth sitting on the floor by the toilet. "Stomach Flu?" Roman asked. Seth nodded and started to vomit again. Roman held Seth's hair back. "Now lets get you back to bed." Roman said as he picked up Seth. Roman put Seth to bed and left to grab a thermometer, a waste basket, and a bottle of Gatorade. Roman returned to Seth's room and handed him the waste basket and Gatorade. Then he took Seth's temperature. "100.9. Looks like you have a fever Seth, but you'll be in good hands." Roman teased while patting him on the head. Seth used the waste basket afterwords. "Roman. I feel like total and utter shit." Seth whined as he curled up in the covers. "I know Seth, but you need to rest." Roman said soothingly before leaving his sick brother to rest. Roman walked into the other guest room to wake up Dean and threw a pillow at his sleeping friend. "We are under attack!" Dean shouts. Roman smirks when Dean glares at him. "Seth is sick. Watch him while I go out and get a few things please." Roman said. Dean nods and changes. Roman grabbed the keys to Seth's car after getting dressed and he left for the store.

* * *

Roman returned from the store and sees Seth laying on the couch. Dean looked up from cleaning the hallway and gave a weak smile. "He got up and didn't make to the bathroom in time." Dean said as he resumes cleaning. Roman gently shook Seth awake. Seth stirred a bit. "Seth. I am back and I brought you something to take to feel better." He said in a soothing tone. Seth shook his head and hid under the blanket. "Seth. You need to take this to feel better." Roman said sternly. Seth shook his head and whimpered. Before Roman realized what was going on, Seth ran into the bathroom. Roman sighed as he poured the medicine on the spoon and waited for Seth to come out. Seth emerged from the bathroom with his hair tied back and missing a few articles of clothing. "Seth. Will you take the damn medicine now." Roman asked in an annoyed tone. Seth nodded and willingly took the medicine. Dean walked out from the guess room and entered the living room. "Seth. Are you missing some things?" Dean asked with a curious look on his face. "Dean! It's too hot for them!" Seth whined. "Roman grab the thermometer and see if he has a fever." Dean said. Roman grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Seth's mouth. "102.3. It went up from earlier." Roman said worryingly. "Grab a waste basket and Seth and lets take him to the ER." Dean said as he grabbed Seth's car keys. The duo didn't bother putting clothes on Seth and left for the ER

* * *

The trio arrived at the hospital with Seth vomiting again, but Seth had vomited on Dean this time. The nurses took Seth back leaving Roman and Dean in the waiting room. "I am gonna kill him when he feels better." Dean grumbles as he took his hoodie and t-shirt off. Roman chuckles a bit. "Didn't you spill the waste basket I used when I had the flu on yourself?" Roman teased. "Shut it Big Guy! I can put this in your hair you know!" Dean threatened. Roman rolled his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair. "Wanna play a card game as we wait for news on our sick brother?" Roman asked as he took a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Sure why not, but I am dealing though because I know you cheat Big Guy." Dean said as he grabbed the deck of cards. The duo played cards for a few games until a nurse confronted Dean about being shirtless. "Sir. You need to have a shirt on or you'll have to leave." She scolded. Dean rolled his eyes. "Roman. Give me your shirt. I know you have a tank top on underneath." Dean pleaded with the large Samoan. Roman rolled his eyes and gave Dean the shirt before resuming the card game. After losing a few games, Dean decided to play Go Fish instead. "Got any Kings?" Dean asked. "Go fish." Roman responded. "Got any Fives?" Roman asked. "Nope go fish." Dean responds. "Got any Twos?" Dean asked. "Go fish." Roman respond. "Got any Kings?" Roman asked. "You Fucker! You fucking cheated!" Dean shouted while throwing the cards. Roman let out a hearty laugh when Dean lunged at him. A nurse came by to tell the duo news about their sick brother. She stopped and looked at the sight of it. "Are you two with Mr. Rollins?" She asked. The duo was startled by her and nodded. "You are cleaning this up Dean." Roman said as he followed the nurse.

* * *

The duo arrived to their brother's room and smiled at the sight of Seth sleeping. "So, what does he have Doc?" Dean asked the doctor. "Well, he has a double whammy. He has the stomach flu and food poisoning. What did he eat in the last twenty-four hours?" The doctor asked. "Sushi and a really rare steak." Roman said. The doctor nodded before leaving. "You know. You have the worse luck when you get sick. I swear we should put you in a bubble." Dean teased. "Then you would torture him and roll him down the stairs." Roman scolded with a chuckle. "You have no room to talk Big Guy. You would roll him into ocean." Dean scolded while playfully smacking Roman. "I would run you two over with the bubble first." Seth laughed. "So, how are you feeling Seth?" Roman asked. "Besides I still feel like total and utter shit. I am doing well." Seth said as he took a drink out of the Gatorade bottle. "Wanna play cards while we wait to see if you have to stay or not?" Roman asked. "Sure, but I am dealing you two cheat." Seth said as he grabbed the deck of cards from Roman. The trio played several games of cards before the doctor comes back with the verdict about Seth. "He can leave, but he needs plenty of fluids and rest." The doctor told the trio before leaving. "They gave me scrubs to wear, but I need a shirt." Seth said. Roman rolled his eyes and gave Seth his tank top before leaving the room. "What bit him in the ass?" Seth asked while putting the tank top on. "You had puked on me and I stole Roman's shirt and now you have his tank top." Dean chuckled as they walk out of the hospital room.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all like this chapter.


End file.
